The Prom Night SagaPart Two
by EnterAbyss29.91
Summary: Part two of four. Kairi is getting over her longtime boyfriend Sora little by little. Riku is trying to get Sora's date for his own. Love is something that can be worked for or just given. They have to work for it, only to find it right in their grasp.O-S


**Okay so I am making four one shots in all called the PromNightSaga, basically it is four pairings at the same prom and their prom stories. They are going to be short and sweet and easy and I hope you love them.**

**The order of the pairings is-**

**Sora and Xion- Friday I'm in love-The Cure.**

**Kairi and Riku- Prove You Wrong-He is We**

**Ventus and Fuu- All About us-He is We/Owl City**

**Namine and Vanitas- Always Attract-You Me at Six**

**Each one will have some back round story behind them that has to do with another along with a song that goes with the chapter.**

**This one's gonna be Kairi X Riku, song basis Prove you wrong by He is We, great song hope you enjoy.**

"Namine!" Kairi snapped her sister out of her silent reverie.

"What Kairi?" Namine asked.

"Sora has a date. He has a date to the Prom." Kairi sobbed. Only then had Namine noted that her sisters usually happy smiling face looked broken and red with salty tears.

"Sorry Kai..."

"I thought...i thought it was something we could just get through just like that, but now he's going with some girl named Xion and, and that means he's done." Kairi sobbed. "He doesn't love me anymore..." Kairi moaned.

"It's okay Kai, he didn't deserve you, you deserve someone who could only love you and not just move on to the next best thing." Namine cooed holding the girls head in her lap.

The red haired girl needed her twin sisters comfort or she just may lose it. She needed Namine's soothing words since they had no mother to act this part.

The two twins lived with their Great Aunt Maleficent, a heartless wretch who couldn't act the role of their sweet diseased mother even if she had a kindly bone in that old body of hers.

Their mother had passed on two years ago from breast cancer and their father died of what the doctors called 'stress' meaning he took a bottle of extra-strength aspirin over the death of his wife.

"No, I need someone, someone to make Sora jealous, that's what I need. I need a date!" Kairi said angrily brushing tears off her cream colored skin.

She stood and began pacing, Namine stared after her worriedly.

"Kai, I think you need a little time to get over this first..." Namine tried.

"No!, I need a date. Someone handsome, sweet..." Kairi muttered. "but who? I know everyone in that whole damn school and I can't think of one freaking name!"

"How about Roxas, I'm sure that would make Sora...upset?" Namine attempted only to have it brushed off.

"No, It can't be that close...who!" Kairi snapped running a hand through her long hair.

Then her eyes widened, realization set in.

"Riku."

"Kairi, Riku, he's a player. He'll just ruin you all over again." Namine said her eyebrows low over her pale blue eyes.

"Exactly though, I don't want him falling in love with me I just want Sora jealous!" Kairi smirked."That's why Riku is perfect." Kairi said smiling over an old picture of her and Sora.

"You will not be able to get Riku..." Namine began. "think of how hard it was to get yourself to ask Sora out, and he was your best friend!" Namine said exasperated.

"fine then, we'll make this nice and fun. If I can get myself to ask Riku to the prom, then you'll ask..."

"Kairi don't do this! Don't bring me into this!" Namine whined.

"too late" Kairi giggled her eyes aglow with mysterious joy. "If I can get myself to ask Riku to the prom then your asking Vanitas Andrea to the prom!" Kairi said giggling.

"Kairi! No, i-i- I can't, Vanitas is so...bad?" Namine shuddered. "Did you know the reason you never see him in classes is because he is usually in detention! Or skipping, or..."

"That doesn't matter, obviously you have to agree it is the code of our sisterhood!" smirked Kairi.

"This is now why I _will _get Riku at that prom with me!" Kairi giggled evily.

~RKRKRKRK~

**School-**

"Go on Kairi! Think of Sora breaking your heart!" Selphie, Kairi's best friend attempted as Kairi bit her lip. Only about six feet away stood Riku.

He was taller and more muscular than Kairi remembered. The silverette was getting a drink at the water fountain and Kairi only had seconds left.

Selphie pushed her forward.

"go!" Selphie hissed.

Kairi stumbled forward bumping into the boy. He looked up at her with two aquamarine orbs, one eyebrow raised. Kairi straightened up and ran her fingers smoothly through her hair.

"Hello Riku," Kairi said smoothly.

"Hello?" Riku said smirking.

"Kairi." She said twirling a piece of hair.

"Ah, well Kairi, what is it you need?"Riku said leaning against the wall.

"Oh, I was just wondering how you would feel about going to the prom with me." Kairi said, not even attempting a question.

"No." Riku said straightening up to walk away.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Kairi snapped.

"Um, that I have no interest?"

"How?"

"Because darling, that would make me your rebound." Riku said.

"Nuh uh!" Kairi pouted.

"Yuh huh!" Riku sniped sarcastically.

"Oh really?"

"Yes really, now I have a class to get to." He tried beginning to walk away only to be stopped by the shorter girl.

"So what? Let me guess, you already have a date? Wanting to ask someone else? Or maybe your trying to get the courage to ask someone you know you can't have but desire to such an extreme!" Kairi said raising her eyebrows.

"I have to go..." Riku said attempting to sidestep the girl.

"Ah, the last one I guess? Then I suppose we have similar problems. Right?" Kairi said smirking.

"Yes, now can I please leave?"

"No, who is it? Maybe I can be of help." Kairi said.

"Sweetheart, I know your practically the school cupid but I don't need you striking me with some arrow, I can get any girl I want on my own." Riku glared.

"Yes, I am the school cupid and I have a proposition that will definitely work to your benefit Sir. Riku." Kairi said. "How about we work together to get who we want?" she smirked. "We both deserve to get what we want, right?" She said puckering her lips.

Riku looked her up and down before nodding his head.

"Well then, let's get started." Kairi said wrapping an arm around the silverette as she made her way out of the school.

~RKRKRKRKRKRKRKRK~

"You have got to be kidding me?" Selphie hissed.

"Yup, Riku _wants _Xion Yoshida, Sora's new little pet." Kairi said taking a sip of her smoothie.

"You gossip like idiots."Aqua, the waitress snapped. "it'll get you no where in life and you know it."

"Yeah sure Aqua," Kairi said dismissing the blue haired women. "Where's my sister anyway?" Kairi said to the women.

"Namine, your sister!" Aqua yelled across the shop. Namine came walking out of the kitchen and looked at her sister.

"What? Do you not see I'm working?" Namine snapped.

"I'm going to prom with Riku. The deal has begun, have fun baby sister." Kairi said grinning.

"What deal?" Selphie asked.

"Oh, only the deal we made that if I got the courage up to ask Riku out to prom Namine had to ask Vanitas Andrea!" Kairi said giggling.

"Hey don't make fun of Vanitas, he just has issues!" Aqua snapped coming back the table.

"Like what? What's he like Aq? Is he as bad as they say?" Namine begged wide eyed.

"Basically, but he just has problems. Problems that are not your concern." Aqua said kindly to the blonde.

"Sorry, I just..." Namine began as she walked away with the older women.

"So, your actually going with Riku?" Selphie asked one eyebrow cocked.

"Yup, we have some terms going. We are actually meeting at 4 o'clock today." Kairi said checking her phone. "so I had better be on my way, bye bye!"

"Love you doll! See you later sweetie tell me all about it!" Selphie yelled.

~RKRKRKRKRKRKRK~

"So were going to go through all the ropes on dating, I already got part one prepared, I told the gossip-queen Selphie Martin about us going together and it will soon make it all the way to Sora and Xion land!" Kairi giggled leaning on a chair in the diner with Riku across from her.

"So basically the plan's in motion?" Riku asked.

"yep, basically!" The red head grinned.

"Good to know." Riku smirked. "So what exactly does this acting like a couple thing involve?"

"Oh I don't know, nothing to get us in trouble of course..."Kairi smirked back.

"Never."

"Kidding Riku," Kairi giggled. "I've been ,you know, um...saving myself so I could have Sora as my first for years and, well I still hope that could happen" Kairi said looking down shyly.

"So your telling me that your a virgin still?" Riku asked

"Yes! Is something wrong with that?" Kairi Snapped.

"No but I think now I have decided I'm going to try even harder to get you." Riku said leaning back in the chair. Or not.

~RKRKRKRKRKRK~

"Riku?" Kairi begged. "You have to talk! What the hell happened?"

"I...nothing it doesn't matter."He snapped closing his aquamarine eyes tightly.

"Please Riku, just tell me!" Kairi snapped.

"Dammit Kairi I don't want to! Is it that hard to get through your head?"

"No Riku what is though is the fact that an hour ago you were smiling and happy and now your pissed off and I want to know why!"

"Were not actually a couple Kairi, I don't have to tell you everything." Riku said walking away.

"Now I kind of wish we were..."Kairi muttered following after the silverette.

~RKRKRKRK~

"Riku..."Kairi huffed since she had just spent five minutes of her life chasing after the well built boy.

"I don't want to hear it." he snapped.

"I don't care..."

"You should." Riku glared.

Her hands tightened into fists.

"I despise you! Your revolting and despicable and I am downright detested by you!" Kairi snapped. "But, I have grown to like it over the past month or so. Your my friend Riku." _You know you want him to be more than that_ a voice chided in Kairi's jumbled head.

"I told her. I told her I had feelings for her and she completely turned me down. Said she thought she may be falling for Sora." Riku said his hands tightening into clenched fists. "I was in love with her Kairi. I don't think... I don't think I can fall in love again like that. I was willing to give up everything for her you know. I was ready to stop doing all the shit I do to be cool, to stop messing with other girls, to stop being so moody because every time I looked at her, really looked I smiled and everything was better. She could have been my everything. She didn't want to be and I don't want to go through that again." Riku moaned staring at the ground.

"I'm sorry Kairi but I can't actually act like your boyfriend. I'll still go to Prom with you, it's too soon to force you to find another date but I can't go through with this." He said shaking his head in shame.

Sora made her feel like that.

He made everything better with one look, one smile and the world flipped into pure joy. He always did the sweetest things like hold doors open, walk her to work, open the car door, hold her bag while she was in the restroom, even walk her to the door. He was never pushy, it was always a swift kiss on the forehead and one on the lips.

He treated her like she was everything and she loved him for it. He was her best friend and she was his. She never got mad at him and everything was easy.

She had never told anyone but him that she loved them. She even waited a year to tell him so even though he told her every night.

Honestly right now she really wanted to tell Riku.

Because she finally realized she felt for him what she felt for Sora except times a million.

When she found out Sora was going with Xion ad that she might be in love with him it was nothing compared to seeing Riku distraught and telling her he would never love any girl like he loved Xion.

Tears formed.

"Riku...I." She couldn't do it.

Kairi knew something. She had never wanted a relationship She needed one. She needed another part of her. She needed to be hugged, to be kissed, to be thought of and to be missed. It was a need that went through her blood and never stopped drinking down on the sweet feeling of being in love and to be loved in return.

Riku just said he wouldn't.

She would make him.

~RKRKRKRKRK~

She had one month till the Prom.

She had the dress, the date, the appointments, everything.

Except for the romance. Riku hadn't been lying when he said he wouldn't be acting like a boyfriend.

She sat in her room puzzled as she heard a knock on her door.

"Kairi, Maleficent said we both had to come down for dinner." Namine muttered. Her sister could easily tell she was quite out of it.

"What's wrong Nami?"Kairi asked.

" Nothing you would take time to care about..."Namine said angrily.

"Namine Angelique Lovelock! How could you think such a thing! As your twin it is and always will be my job to care about anything that upsets you!" Kairi wailed gripping the blondes shoulders.

"Yes but what about as a friend? Sometimes always having a sister to talk to is overrated. We haven't acted as friends since what? When we were eight and still known as the Lovelock twins, not just Kairi Lovelock and oh, look she has that sister, you know that one blonde chick? I need you to be what you used to be, my best friend and my sister. Someone I can talk to as a girl not a twin..." Namine snapped her eyes getting blurry and red.

"What is it about Namine?" Kairi asked worried.

"Van-vanitas..."She mumbled staring down at the floor.

Realization smacked at Kairi.

"Your pregnant!" She wailed.

Namine stared at her like she had grown six heads and was doing the cha cha to the song Satisfaction wearing a hula skirt and breathing hot pink fire.

"Nononononono!" Namine wailed

"Then what? Your scaring me! Did he give you a disease? Like Herpies or Aids?" Namine looked mortified of course when Kairi said this.

"No, it's just..."Namine began quietly. Kairi urged her to continue.

"Yes?"

"I think I may be falling in love with Vanitas Andrea."

~RKRKRKRKRKRK~

Kairi walked around school the next day in search of Selphie. She knew she shouldn't tell her about what Namine said but when she found out that Namine had told her friend Fuu about it before her, well she was downright pissed off.

She found the brunette girl on the lap of some guy. Her hand shot out and grabbed the girl pulling her away and towards their lunch table.

"Oh! Tidus! Call Me!" Selphie yelled.

"Shut up!" Kairi snapped.

"Ow Kai, that kind of hurts!" Selphie yelped.

Kairi dropped the girl into a seat and glared at a tree right behind them.

"Sit!" She snapped as Selphie tried to stand.

"What is it Kairi?"

"Namine doesn't trust me anymore, Riku is a mess, Xion is always with Sora, Maleficent decided we should move in with Uncle Snow ans Aunt Serah which is forever away, and my mom has officially been dead for a year now."Kairi said biting her lip and squeezing her eyes shut. "And I have no clue what to do about any of this." She fell into the seat beside Selphie.

"What wont Namine talk to you about?" Selphie asked

"How did you guess she wouldn't tell me?" Kairi huffed.

"Honey, answer the question." Selphie soothed.

"She thinks shes falling in love with Vanitas..."

"Whaaat!"

"Yeah, that's what I said!"

RKRKRKRKRK

Kairi had three days. Three days for Riku to fall for her. She wondered how he could just pass her up. She was pretty, right? He was gorgeous in a rustic kind of way. More like Jim Morrison then Brendon Urie, if that makes sense. A rough edge to the slick sharp edge.

She saw him looking at Xion. She never saw Xion look at him, not once. She hated her for it. Even if Riku wouldn't be with her then why torture him as she did? She was indeed a very pretty girl, no homo. She was a total bitch, but Kairi couldn't help but wonder if that's what got all these guys to fall for her.

She bit her bottom lip and started walking towards the girl. She sat at the table with Roxas and Axel, as usual.

"Xion?" Kairi asked.

"Hmm?" Xion asked with raised eyebrows.

"Can..." Kairi attempted before giving into her female actions. She cracked the palm of her hand against the girls pale skin leaving a slow forming red mark.

Riku and Sora both jumped up. Axel clapped while Roxas sat staring in shock.

"What the hell Kairi?" Sora yelled running to the table.

"what did you do that for?" Riku growled.

"You can't see that you are killing him can you?" Kairi hissed balling up her little fists. Xion sat in pure and utter shock. "that every day you ignore him and pass him up that he is feeling more pain then you can imagine. Do you even have a clue what its like to love someone and not have them feel anything for you. They feel so much for one person. One little bitch who can ruin everything. I have dealt with this my whole life, I know how it feels. But do you?"

Xion opened her mouth then closed it. A crowd was forming around the table.

"Well do you? Can you even imagine how terrible it is to work to have someone love you? That was every second of my relationship with Sora yet he just loves you! Like that!" Kairi w2as in hysterics now. "I don't know what it is about you but everyone just fucking loves you and I hate it with an intense passion!" She snapped.

"Well at least I'm not a little bitch who only cares about what she's wearing and what new lip gloss would look good with my hair." Xion snapped in an over exaggerated voice.

"Ah, yes that's right, I'm the stupid dumb preppy popular girl, I got it now!" Kairi spat.

"Obviously, cause that is all I'm seeing."

"You can go to hell!"

"Why would I want to be any closer to you than I have to be?" Xion taunted.

"I hate you!"

"Good, at least that proves you can feel something in that pretty little brain dead head of yours." snapped an enraged Xion.

"You have no clue about my fucking feelings!" Kairi sobbed.

"Oh yeah, I forgot, daddy choked down one too many pills, right?" Xion spat. "So I guess that's why you've always been a melodramatic bitch. Your like psychic or something, right?"

Kairi choked on her oncoming words at this.

"You don't know me, stop acting like you do." Kairi said before storming away. Xion latched her hand around her wrist.

"Don't walk away from a conversation! Now listen here sweety, don't blame your petty issues on me. I'm sorry I don't give a shit about a guy I really don't know! I'm sorry Sora decided to ask me to Prom after you broke up ruining you make-up plans. I'm sorry for ruining your life when this is the longest conversation I have ever even had with you." Xion snapped.

She released the brunette wrist and watched the girl flee.

RKRKRKRKRKRKRK

Riku had unexpectedly followed the girl. There she sat leaning up against a tree choking on sobs with her eyes shut tight.

She looked broken.

Her hair fell limply around her face, It's color seemingly darker from it's natural red hinted tone. Her skin was blotched and the makeup she had worn was disastrous. She was doing that cute thing where she would bite only her bottom lip and jut out the top lip.

"What happened?" Riku asked. "To your dad?"

Kairi snapped her head up and hid behind her hair her sparkling eyes hidden by hair and clouded tears.

"Oh, uh." Kairi said shocked. "He um died of...shock after mom died...from breast cancer."

"one too many pills." Riku muttered.

"Basically." Kairi said even though it was not meant for her ears.

"Sorry."

"Were you his muse to abandon us here? Did you tell him his life sucked and he should choke down about thirty-eight more pills than he should?" Kairi asked.

"Yup." Riku said unable to hold it back. Kairi giggled slightly biting her lip again.

"is this whole thing going to be like super awkward now?" Kairi asked nervously.

"Tell me after this." Riku said pulling her up to him and kissing her softly, his lips barely brushing hers.

"Uh, no, I think it's good..." Kairi breathed.

"Good" he said pulling her back and deepening the kiss.

RKRKRKRKRKRKRKRK

The night of Prom had arrived finally. Kairi was hustling to get ready for the dance and found her self rather nervous about it.

Her dress was perfect for her in a dark, flattering shade blue. It sat nicely on her upper body with silver Rhine-stones and beading lining it in designs. It was a sweetheart top and it fell in silky smooth fabric that was crimped into flattering vertical lines. She wore sparkling silver heels and accessorized with a thin chained heart necklace given to her by her father.

Her hair wall curled and pushed to one side, framing her made up face. Little silver flower pins were on the back of her head, holding the side swoop of hair in place.

She wore natural colored eyeshadow, did a dark winged end on her eyeliner, added blush after testing the whole pinching your cheeks thing, and bright red lipstick.

She felt beautiful and hoped Riku would agree. They hadn't separated for the three days before this and together they bought her corsage giving him a hint to the color of the dress.

A knock sounded at the door, making her slowly come down. Tifa, their housekeeper smiled at her.

"I'm planning on taking pictures young lady so be prepared." Tifa warned slowly.

"Of course."

"I need you and Namine, Where is that girl anyways?"

"Here." Namine said walking in.

"Beautiful." Another knock came to the door. "Of course." Tifa huffed. At the door stood Riku and Vanitas. Riku was wearing a black suit with a blue bow tie that made Kairi grin. His hair was well styled whereas Vanitas's was not. Though it was good on the Cynical boy. Kairi could only admit in the back of her mind how well he cleaned up.

"Pictures!" Tifa smiled.

Riku stood by Kairi's side and Vanitas by Namine's. He wrapped an arm around her should causing her to blush.

"You look stunning." Riku breathed to Kairi causing her to blush the same shade as her twin.

Bright flashes met them repeatedly. Namine and Kairi took pictures together, apart, with their dates, as a group. Each boy got at least nine pictures each.

"Enough of that Tifa" Namine whined. Tifa just grinned, took one last picture and was done.

"Have a good night everyone!" Tifa said hugging both Kairi and Namine at the same time.

"Of course." The twins said in unison.

Kairi saw Vanitas whisper something to Namine causing her to giggle. He grinned.

"So who was that women?"Riku asked opening the car door for Kairi.

"Housekeeper, but she's been more of a mom since mom passed." Kairi smiled dully.

"Can you believe we made it here as an actual couple?" Riku asked a smile gracing his face.

"No." Kairi grinned.

"Very funny." Riku taunted.

"I agree." Kairi snickered. "I am very funny!"

"And cute too." Riku said nonchalantly.

Kairi blushed deep scarlet behind her hair.

"Don't hide, it doesn't suit you." Riku said all joking aside.

"I'm not..." Kairi smiled and bit her bottom lip.

"Sure you weren't."

"I wasn't" Kairi pouted. Riku rolled his aquamarine eyes at her.

"Yep. Okay."

RKRKRKRKRKRKRKRK

They arrived at the Prom right on time. Kairi stared proudly at how the decorations had turned out. She being on the Prom committee did the theme. A night With the Stars. Everything was twinkling in golden lights, like being out on a starry night. It was at the Radiant Garden Plasa and they had hired five different bands for the night.

Right now He is We was prepping to start their first song. Prove you wrong.

**You're the boy with a real nice smile,  
But a broken heart inside.  
Give it to a girl, gave it to a girl,  
And I think she lost her mind.**

"Kairi would you like to dance?" Riku asked sadly. She turned around and saw Xion walking in with Sora. Xion was wearing a floor length Violet dress that dipped in the back.

"She didn't even acknowledge you were their most of the time."

"I know I just, couldn't help it." He said staring at the floor. We began dancing.

**Are you giving up and done?  
Are you through with all this?  
Are you tired of the pain?  
Torn to pieces.**

**Can you let me try?**

"I hate it though." Kairi murmured.

**Tell me it's all right,  
Just for one night.  
Show you how to feel like,  
What it feels like.  
To be hugged, to be kissed.  
Yes I can be that part of you.  
I'll try my best.**

"I know."

**I'm the girl, I can make you smile,  
And I promise to be true.  
Give it all,  
Give until there's nothing left to lose.**

**Don't say you're giving up and done,  
That you're through with all this.  
****Yeah you're tired of the pain,**  
**Torn to pieces.**

**Can you let me try?**

**Tell me it's all right,  
Just for one night.  
Show you how to feel like,  
What it feels like.  
To be hugged, to be kissed.  
Be thought of and to be missed.  
I can be that part of you,  
Let me be that part of you.**

"I promise I will try and be good. I'm falling for your Kai."

**I see that you're breaking,  
Your heart is breaking.  
Here's my hand if you'll take it,  
We can make it out,  
Of all this mess.  
No more stress.  
I can be that part of you  
I'll try my best.**

Kairi blushed scarlet but her smile grew into a Cheshire like grin.

**Give me your heart,  
I don't want a piece or a part,  
I want it all.  
I want you to fall,  
Just a little bit.  
Take that leap of faith,  
If you want to,  
Don't let that broken heart haunt you.**

**Can you let me try?**

"What's that face for?" Riku asked.

"Oh nothing..."

"Kairi." Riku said sternly.

**Tell me it's all right.  
Just for one night,  
Show you how to feel like.  
What it feels like,  
To be hugged, to be kissed.  
Be thought of and to be missed.  
I can be that part of you,  
Let me be that part of you.**

**I see that you're breaking,  
Your heart is breaking.  
****Here's my hand if you'll take it,  
We can make it out,  
Of all this mess.  
No more stress.  
I can be that part of you,  
I'll try my best.**

"I told you so." Kairi whispered against his chest.

**Oh-Oh.  
Try my best.  
(We can make it out of this mess,  
No more stress.)  
I can be that part of you,  
I'll try my best.**

"You are the most amazing thing Kairi Lovelock." He said smiling down at her.

She tilted her head up and kissed his smiling lips.

"I can say the same." Kairi grinned.


End file.
